


Dirk Gently Server's Secret Santa

by Anonymous



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: hugging
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman & Todd Brotzman
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Dirk Gently Server's Secret Santa

He was on fire.

How did that even make any sense? She couldn’t understand it, it just didn’t fit with reality. How could he be on fire? How could he be screaming and crying from a pain that no one even saw evidence of?

She waited until he calmed down, then grabbed her brother’s hands in her own. She looked him in the eyes, tried to see what he saw. She ran her fingers over his palms and fingers, trying to find the char and burn.

She couldn’t see it, she didn’t understand it.

The only thing she saw was that her brother was drowning in something unseen, emotions were pulling at his heart and she could see it.

So she did the only thing she could do.

Amanda climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around her big brother. 

“Don’t worry… I’m here. Mom and Dad will figure out what’s wrong and how to fix it, and we’ll play guitar badly and sing off-key. Just you and me, brother.”

\--

Years down the line, with Todd revealing the truth about his condition and Amanda now going through what she once couldn't understand, brother and sister were separated. 

When they met up again, fate had decided that the brother  _ did _ have that strange condition. 

She could hardly believe it. How could she?

First, she learned he had lied all this time, basically stealing from his own family while they struggled to understand anything.

Then she had to figure out how to deal with the condition on her own since he was no help.

He told her he had it now and her instinct was to call him a liar and shove him away. But the moment she looked in her big brother's eyes, saw her own fears reflected in them?

She wrapped her arms around him, huffed a sigh, and renewed an old promise. 

"Come on, blockhead… we'll figure it out. We fixed me, now we just have to fix you. And when we're done, we'll play guitar and sing off-key."

Just like years before, Todd hugged back, as tight as he dared, hiding his face in her hair and murmured, "I thought I was the big sibling."


End file.
